Really?
by Babypanda89
Summary: [BTS FIC] Cerita malam minggu Namjoon bersama Yoongi. "Kan hyung tau, aku masih belum berani hyung." / "Mau nemenin nggak?" / "Ke pelaminan." / Bad Summary. Kim Namjoon x Min Yoongi. NamGi. With other BTS member. DLDR.


**Really?**

By **chochopanda99**

.

.

.

 **Kim** **Namjoon** X **Min** **Yoongi**

Boy X Boy, AU, OOC, Typo(s), Bahasa Campur Aduk, Cerita Pasaran, Narasi, Dialog Sedikit.

.

.

.

Malam minggu ini langit begitu terang. Meskipun tanpa bintang, tetap saja malam ini seperti berkah untuk para orang-orang yang mempunyai pasangan. Ini kan hari sabtu, malam minggu. Malam dimana biasanya sepasang kekasih menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan malam dimana para jombloan dan jomblowati, mengharap pada Tuhan untuk menurunkan hujan yang begitu lebar. Namun untuk malam minggu, minggu ini, sepertinya doa para jombloan tak didengar, jadi, mereka harus berlapang dada saat nanti dijalan melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan.

Begitu juga yang dialami seorang pemuda bernama Kim Namjoon yang kini sedang berjalan **sendirian** , menuju rumahnya. Sebenarnya, tadi dia bawa mobil, namun dipertengahan jalan, mobilnya mogok. Membuat Namjoon mau tak mau meninggalkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan -setelah menelfon dan menunggui montir dari bengkel yang biasa Namjoon gunakan untuk mengambil mobilnya- akhirnya Namjoon memilih untuk berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya karena memang hanya tinggal sekitar 100 meter saja. Tapi, dipertengahan jalan, Namjoon tiba-tiba menyesal dengan keputusannya. Rasanya, ia ingin mengumpat saja sekarang. Lihatlah, disepanjang jalan yang ia lalui, banyak sekali pasangan yang berlalu lalang dengan saling berpegangan tangan. Kan Namjoon jadi iri, dia pengen juga kan jadinya.

Dan setelah melewati berbagai macam halang rintangan -hiperbola memang, namun itulah Kim Namjoon- akhirnya, Namjoon sampai di rumahnya. Dan sepertinya, Tuhan memang sedang ingin mempermainkannya malam ini. Lihatlah, didepan teras rumahnya, sang adik -Kim Taehyung- sedang bermesraan bersama sang kekasih -Park Jimin-, membuat Namjoon mengerang keras dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Selamat malam Namjoon hyung." Jimin menyapa Namjoon dengan senyum manisnya. Membuat Namjoon mau tak mau balas tersenyum walaupun terlihat dipaksakan.

"Malam Jimin-ah." Namjoon rasanya ingin segera masuk, kalau saja Taehyung tak membuka mulutnya.

"Mobil hyung mana? Kok jalan kaki?"

"Mobil hyung mogok. Sekarang lagi dibengkel."

"Ouhh~ kasian."

"Kim Taehyung."

"Iya hyung, ampun."

"Udahlah, hyung masuk dulu."

"Ya udah sana."

Namjoon pun kembali melangkah, namun saat akan memasuki rumahnya yang tinggal selangkah, lagi-lagi suara Taehyung mengganggunya.

"Oh iya, didalam ada Yoongi hyung."

"Hah? Beneran?"

"Kalau nggak percaya, ya udah."

Dan detik berikutnya, Namjoon sudah berlari masuk ke rumah meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jimin yang tertawa melihat tingkah lakunya.

.

.

Yoongi atau nama lengkapnya Min Yoongi adalah teman seperjuangan kakaknya Namjoon -Kim Seokjin-. Mereka berdua sudah berteman semenjak mereka masih berada pada tingkat sekolah menengah atas. Waktu itu, Keluarga Min baru saja pindah dari Daegu ke Seoul, dan rumah Keluarga Min dekat dengan rumah Keluarga Kim, hanya berbeda 3 rumah saja. Dan dari situlah, mereka berkenalan dan akhirnya bersahabat sampai sekarang.

Sementara Namjoon, ia baru kenal dengan Yoongi setelah ia lulus sekolah menengah atas di Jerman dulu. Karena, Namjoon adalah seseorang yang bisa dibilang jenius, jadi dia mendapatkan beasiswa untuk sekolah disana sampai kuliah. Dan pada saat liburan kelulusan, barulah ia pulang untuk menemui keluarganya.

"Yoongi hyung." Namjoon memanggil sesosok pemuda mungil yang sedang menonton televisi didepannya itu.

"Hei Namjoon, kemarilah." Yoongi menoleh dan tersenyum.

Tanpa banyak kata, Namjoon menghampiri Yoongi dan duduk disampingnya.

"Tumben baru pulang. Lembur?"

"Iya hyung. Ditambah mobil mogok, jadi terpaksa jalan kaki tadi."

"Kenapa nggak nelfon Seokjin hyung aja minta jemput?"

"Tanggung hyung, udah deket tadi."

"Hmm ya udah."

Hening

Hening

Hening

Keduanya sibuk pada kegiatan masing-masing sekarang. Yoongi yang sibuk dengan drama 'Voice' yang memang lagi heboh, sementara Namjoon yang lagi sibuk buat cari bahan obrolan sama Yoongi. Dalam hati, Namjoon merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa begitu takut memulai pembicaraan sama si pujaan hatinya ini.

Sebenarnya, semua orang itu tau -Keluarga Kim, Keluarga Min, bahkan sahabat-sahabat mereka juga- kalau seorang Kim Namjoon itu, jatuh cinta pada Min Yoongi sejak pandangan pertama mereka sekitar 7 tahun lalu. Ingat guys, **7** **TAHUN** **LALU**. Dan sampai sekarang, Namjoon belum berani mengungkapkannya.

Baiklah, bisa dimaklumin sih, soalnya 7 tahun itu terbagi-bagi gitu sama kesibukan masing-masing. Namjoon kuliah 3 tahun itu di Jerman, otomatis mereka jarang ketemu. Balik dari Jerman, Namjoon langsung buka perusahaan kecil yang dia rintis sendiri dan itu selama 2 tahun ia sibuk dengan usahanya. Tapi, 2 tahun itu Namjoon bersyukur karena bisa lebih dekat sama Yoongi, tapi ada sayangnya juga, waktu itu Yoongi udah punya pacar, jadinya Namjoon nggak berani buat ungkapin perasaannya itu. Dan 2 tahun terakhir inilah waktunya buat Namjoon, si Yoongi udah putus dari pacarnya -yang bahkan Namjoon tak tau siapa namanya- sekitar satu setengah tahun lalu. Dan hal itu, dimanfaatkan oleh Kim Namjoon buat tebar pesonanya pada Min Yoongi. Namun yang namanya Min Yoongi itu, rasa pekanya itu ya cuma 000,001% jadi, Yoongi nggak bakal peka kalau Namjoon itu suka sama dia, kalau Namjoon nggak ngomong secara langsung.

"...Joon."

"Namjoon."

"WOI KIM NAMJOON."

"Ehh! I-iya hyung, kenapa?"

Namjoon terlonjak dari duduknya. Yoongi hanya menatapnya datar sambil memakan cemilan yang ada ditangannya.

"Kenapa melamun? Tuh dipanggil Seokjin hyung dari tadi."

Detik berikutnya, Namjoon menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dan dilihatnya, hyung tersayangnya itu tengah berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangannya didada, ditambah mukanya yang memerah menahan amarah.

"Kim Bodoh Namjoon, ayo ikut hyung. Hyung tampanmu ini mau bicara." Dengan membanggakan dirinya sendiri, Seokjin berjalan menuju dapur yang lalu diikuti Namjoon dengan sedikit mendumal, sementara Yoongi yang melihat itu menggidikan bahunya tanda tak mau peduli. Toh, dia sudah sering melihat hal seperti ini.

"Ada apa hyung?" Namjoon membuka kulkas dan mengambil satu kaleng minuman dingin.

"Kau mau sampai kapan begini hah?" Seokjin melemparkan serbet yang ada dimeja tepat ke wajah sang adik. Membuat Namjoon mengumpat pelan karena minumannya tumpah mengenai bajunya.

"Kan hyung tau, aku masih belum berani hyung."

"Katanya laki, masa nyatain perasaan aja nggak berani. Entar Yoongi didapet orang lain aja, nangis 7 hari 7 malam lagi."

"Hyung mah gitu."

"Udah, nyatain sana. Kalo nggak, si Jungkook siap nembak Yoongi loh besok. Mumpung sekarang malam minggu Joon, tembak sana."

"Siapa yang mau ditembak, Jin hyung?" Yoongi muncul tiba-tiba yang membuat sepasang adik-kakak itu kaget.

"Ehh Yoon disini. Ku keatas dulu ya, si Namjoon mau ngomong sesuatu tuh." Seokjin berjalan meninggalkan Namjoon dan Yoongi yang kini berdiri saling berhadapan dengan suasana canggung -buat Namjoon aja sih, soalnya si Yoongi udah sibuk sama ponselnya sekarang-.

"Ehh Joon." Yoongi tiba-tiba manggil Namjoon yang membuat Namjoon otomatis noleh ke Yoongi.

"Apa hyung?"

"Mau nemenin nggak?"

"Kemana hyung?"

"Ke pelaminan."

"Hah?"

"Hahahaha."

"Hyung beneran?"

"Iya Joon."

"Nggak bohong?"

"Dosa bohong mah."

"Kalau gitu, mau hyung."

"Ya udah, besok siap-siap ya Joon."

"Besok hyung?"

"Iya. Kan nikahnya besok."

"Lah, kan kita belum persiapan apa-apa hyung. Kita kan belum pesen undangan, cathering, gedung-"

"Bentar Joon, kenapa jadi kita yang ribet begitu?"

"Lah, kan kalau mau nikah emang harus ribet hyung?"

"Kan kita cuma diundang."

"Hah?"

"Iya, kan yang mau nikah si Hoseok. Emang Joon nggak diundang? Di Line dia ngundang semua orang kok."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Ciyeeee~ yang salah ngira."

FUCK

Rasanya, Namjoon pengen banget nendang si Taehyung yang lagi ketawa didepan pintu dapur itu.

"Yoongi hyung."

"Apa?"

"Kita sekalian nikah aja, besok ya."

"HAH?"

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

.

.

.

Ide muncul tiba-tiba dan diketik dengan malas, jadilah begini.

 **Salam NamGi Shipper.**

 **Tertanda** : **Anaknya** **NamGi** **XD**.


End file.
